


Hibiscus

by Phi_JiJi



Series: Flower Adventures [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at humour, Crying, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Mention of alcohol, Rimming, Smut, Wedding Night, implied kyunu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: After a lot of preparation, their wedding finally came.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: Flower Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028427
Kudos: 10





	Hibiscus

“May I have this dance?” Seungjun cheekily asked, holding out his hand for Hyojin to take.  
It’s not like Hyojin had any other opportunity than to say yes, as the grooms were meant to lead the first dance, so he took the younger‘s hand, letting him lead him to the middle of the dancing area.

The lights dimmed down and Hyojin was led to the middle of the ballroom when some kind of waltz started playing. Both of them knew the steps as it also wasn‘t really a hard dance, so once Seungjun listened for the right beat, he started to lead the other across the room in a fairly well practiced routine.

Once the song was over, there was a short round of applause before the music changed to something more upbeat, so the guests weren‘t restricted to one specific ballroom dance. 

“You really like to fight over the lead, don’t you,” Seungjun joked as they stood to the side for the next dance.  
“It’s just fun to compete against you,” the other giggled, letting his head fall onto Seungjun’s shoulder.  
Both of them had always been stubborn with leadership as both of them were in such a position when it came to their individual hobbies. But that also made them fairly competitive against each other. Luckily though, it was just some fun laughs most of the time.

After some time, the formal dances were interrupted by the cake coming in and dinner being served shortly after, making everyone settle for a while.  
There was also plenty of alcohol given out but luckily, none of the guests got too drunk just yet, even though the couple expected it to come to that later in the evening. 

Once the dinner officially finished, some casual music for further dancing was turned on, though most people stayed seated for a while, just chatting a bit more. The couple’s friends seemed to have made it their job to joke about how sappy their vows were during the ceremony. Though it was partially true that they were fairly sappy, the two couldn’t help but smile when thinking back to the ceremony. “Both of you even cried, I never thought I’d see that day,” Minkyun giggled, having Hyojin threatening to punch him if he doesn’t shut up.  
"Our little Hyojinnie is finally all grown up, I will miss him so much," Changyoon said in a fake whine, dramatically leaning onto Minkyun's shoulder.  
"I'm married, not dead. It's not like I'll be gone forever," Hyojin muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Sometimes it's like I can almost hear his voice in the wind."  
"Okay, maybe he had a bit too much alcohol already," Seungjun laughed.  
"That's nothing, you should've seen him on our last club vacation before we graduated," Hyojin told him with a giggle, "but at least this time I don't have to share a room with him." 

"How about we dance a bit more before we go?" Seungjun asked in a whisper as they two had been more silent for a while, just observing the other guests.  
"I only learned that dumb waltz. You know I can't dance," Hyojin frowned.  
"Oh come on, at least disco fox is something you should know," Seungjun argued, already standing up, Hyojin's hand in his own.  
"You really want to embarrass me, don't you?"  
"I just want to have fun," Seungjun giggled, taking his husband to the dance floor where a surprising amount of people still were.  
"I'll lead, so don't worry, okay?"  
"Okay." 

Seungjun had taken quite a number of ballroom dance classes so Hyojin knew he knew what he was doing, not like he would've trusted him any less if he didn't. 

Every time the music changed, Seungjun managed to adjust the dance as well, almost flawlessly until it went back to some slow dance.  
"Guess what my aunt would say if she were here," Seungjun asked in a sarcastic tone, pulling Hyojin closer and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"Leave room for Jesus?"  
“Yeah and I’m sure he has found some place in a hotel room, so come here now,” Seungjun told him, pulling him close enough for their lower bodies to touch.  
“I won’t run away, don’t worry,” Hyojin joked, a nice warmth filling him from the inside.  
“I won’t let you anyway,” the other grinned confidently, making Hyojin roll his eyes.  
“You should be glad I love you.”  
“Aw, is Hyojin getting soft?”  
“I take it back.”

The next few songs stayed fairly slow again, therefore making it predominantly couples dancing.  
“Haven’t Minkyun and Yuto come awfully close since we got here yesterday?” Changyoon asked when Hyojin went to sit down again, his feet hurting from wearing the still way too stiff shoes for that long.  
“What do you mean?” he asked with a frown, following his friends eyes shortly after.  
His eyes were met with his and Seungjun’s friend, dancing a bit too close for ‘just knowing each other’, whispering into each other’s ears and giggling at what the other said. “How did that happen?” Hyojin wanted to know.  
“No clue, I think Minkyun drank himself courage and asked him for a dance,” Changyoon chuckled, setting his own glass to his lips, “and it seems like Yuto drank enough to accept the idiot’s offer.”  
Hyojin couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Wasn’t Yuto annoyed at Minkyun for talking non-stop when we were on the plane?”  
“Yeah, I think he wanted to sleep. Not really possible if Minkyun sits behind you, though, so they were constantly arguing.”  
“It’s nice that they get along though.”  
“All of us always got along, but we don't meet outside of you and Seungjun getting us all together,” Changyoon commented.  
“Well, that certainly is another kind of ‘getting along’,” Hyojin laughed, waving Seungjun over when he saw the younger come out.  
“Whats up?” Seungjun wanted to know with a frown.

Changyoon and Hyojin shortly explained their observations to the other male who grew a grin. “Let’s see how it looks tomorrow morning,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“It’s getting pretty late anyway, we should go to the hotel again soon,” Hyojin sighed, leaning back against Seungjun, closing his eyes to savour the moment a bit more.

They had only rented the venue from midday to the end of evening so it wouldn’t be too late for people who would make their way home right after and didn’t stay for an extra day after.  
Technically, they had planned to go out for dinner with their friends, but as of how it looked right now, lunch on the following day might be the better option. They could also just go with Changyoon and Jaeyoung, leaving the other two to themselves, but they would feel bad to leave them out if they did that.

Once the hotel room door closed, Hyojin let himself fall onto the big bed, letting out a sigh. The ceremony and party was fun but also draining, so he was glad that it was finally quiet around him.  
“Tired?” Seungjun asked, taking off his jacket and shoes.  
“Rather exhausted,” the other sighed, lifting his head to look at his husband.  
“A lot happened today after all.” Seungjun’s grin was bright when he walked over to the bed, looking down to the other.  
“Yeah, but it was fun,” Hyojin smiled.  
“Yeah, there is only one thing missing.”  
“What do you mean?”

Seungjun’s grin only grew brighter as he sat down next to Hyojin, leaning down and looking him in the eyes. His hand was cool against Hyojin’s cheeks. “Have I told you how good you look?”  
Hyojin chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around Seungjun’s neck, “I’m sure you did at some point.”

The kiss they shared was slow and soft, yet passionate in its own way. Hyojin pulled Seungjun closer, forcing the other to shift so it wouldn’t get too uncomfortable. With that, Seungjun found himself atop Hyojin, their legs slotted between each other.  
“I love you,” Hyojin whispered against the other’s lips with a smile.  
“I love you too,” Seungjun grinned, placing a peck on the tip of Hyojin’s nose. “I think I’m the happiest man alive,” he smiled, cupping Hyojin’s cheeks.  
“Don’t be so cheesy,” Hyojin giggled.  
“It’s our wedding night, I can be as cheesy as I want,” the other argued, peppering Hyojin’s face with kisses, pulling more giggles out of him.  
“Fine, fine,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes in fake annoyance before he grabbed Seungjun by the chin to kiss him again.

This time the kiss was deeper, hotter than before. Their lips worked against each other easily, exploring known territory as if it was the first time.  
Seungjun let his hands slowly wander from Hyojin’s cheeks to his chest, getting a small mewl out of the other when Seungjun ran his fingers over the hard buds.  
Something about their movement was still soft, but it was easily noticeable how much they wanted each other, slowly trying to find more and more friction. 

“You’re still wearing way too many clothes,” Seungjun muttered, sitting up slightly and eyeing the man underneath him.  
Without waiting, he started to loosen Hyojin’s tie, taking it off before continuing by unbuttoning Hyojin’s shirt.  
His skin was smooth, only a few faded hickeys decorating his upper body from the last time they took each other apart.  
Hyojin sat up a bit, making it easier to take off his upper clothes, trying to carefully throw them onto the nearby chair. Shortly after, he got his hands on Seungjun’s clothes in return, repeating what the younger had done. Once he got the button down off of his husband, he let his hands wander along Seungjun’s body, stopping at the waistline, grinning at him.  
“What do we want to do tonight?” he asked, inching closer to the other.  
“How about I take care of you?” Seungjun grinned, looking down to the other.  
“Do you think you can?”  
“You know I can.”  
Seungjun took Hyojin’s hands into his own, placing a kiss on both of them, before pushing him back onto the bed again.  
“It’s our wedding night,” he started with a small smile, “so let’s take as much time as we want. We won’t get this night a second time.”  
With a smile, he leaned in to kiss Hyojin again, pushing him back onto the bed again.  
More often than not they tried to take their time to take each other apart, yet, something about this time felt different.  
Hyojin had his mind so attached to Seungjun, that he barely noticed that he lost his pants at some point.  
By now their bodies moved together naturally so they didn't have to spend many thoughts on that anyway anymore. 

"Hyojin," he heard the other whisper, taking him out of his trance-like state.  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." 

Seungjun sat up again, freeing himself from his pants and boxers, hooking his fingers under the hem of Hyojin's right after.  
"Condom?"  
"Not today." Hyojin's voice wavered a bit when he lifted his hips to assist the other at stripping him. 

Seungjun grinned as he leaned down once again, kissing Hyojin before trailing kisses all over the older's body.  
He teased Hyojin's nipples a bit, but didn't stay on it too long, continuing his trail until he got to the older's hip bones.  
Hyojin let his hand run through Seungjun's brown hair, though there was no harsh grip to it, just some soft ruffling, pushing the hair out of Seungjun's face to get a better look at him. 

He looked at his hand threaded between the locks, seeing the ring flash in the setting sun, making him smile.  
"What're you so happy about?" Seungjun asked, titling his head slightly.  
“Are you really asking me that?” Hyojin rebutted with a scoff.  
“Can’t I?”  
“You know why, though,” Hyojin muttered, pulling Seungjun up by his neck and kissing him deeply.  
Somewhere in between both of them lost their last piece of clothing, leaving them skin to skin. 

Easily, Seungjun pushed the other further onto the bed, taking in the sight in front of him before making a quick detour to his bed to get the bottle of lube.  
He let the bottle fall onto the bed, next to Hyojin, before settling between his husband's legs, forcing them apart slightly with his own thighs.  
Both of them just stared at each other for a while, studying the features they had seen so often already but seemed just as interesting every time.  
“Like what you see?” Seungjun asked with a smirk.  
“Always,” Hyojin told him, reaching out to lay his hands on Seungjun’s body.  
Seungjun leaned closer, letting Hyojin run his hands along his skin, the tingling the other hands left wherever he touched him, making him feel all warm and giddy.

“You’re cute,” Seungjun hummed, leaning into the touch and hovering over Hyojin’s face, watching as the blush on his cheeks appeared. “Look at you,” he continued, not even letting Hyojin say anything in response, “you’re so beautiful.”  
Once again, Seungjun kissed his way down Hyojin’s body, mumbling little compliments between kisses, making Hyojin squirm.  
Seungjun made sure to plant a kiss on every inch of Hyojin’s skin while making his way down Hyojin’s chest and stomach. Though he intentionally didn’t touch Hyojin’s dick whatsoever, making the older let out an impatient whine.  
The other ignored it though, continuing with Hyojin’s thighs instead latching his lips onto them before digging his teeth into the soft flesh, dragging a groan out of the older.  
“Seungjun…” he muttered, running his hand through the other’s hair, tightening the grip when Seungjun bit down again.  
The other only hummed, grabbing one of Hyojin’s legs, lifting it to a better angle. “Everything about you is so beautiful,” the brunet whispered before licking over the pulsating muscle, making Hyojin shudder.  
"What are you doing?" the latter asked, biting his lip when the other kissed the place that was met with his tongue only seconds before.  
"I can't leave anything out, right?"  
"You already did though…"  
"That was an exception," Seungjun giggled.  
"You're such a tease." 

Only a small chuckle was heard before Hyojin felt Seungjun dragging his tongue over his anus once again.  
For better access, he had hoisted Hyojin's leg, that he had lifted up earlier, over his shoulder so he could make use of both of his hands.  
Though having Hyojin lay on his back wasn't the best position to reach everything, it was still enough to have him whine under his touch.  
With one of his fingers, Seungjun slowly pushed past the bundle of muscles, having it accompany his tongue, though his finger could reach far deeper, dragging along Hyojin’s walls.  
“God, Seungjun… no teasing, not tonight,” Hyojin pleaded, arching his back when Seungjun poked his finger against his prostate.  
Seungjun lifted his head with an amused expression on his face. “Fine, no teasing, but that doesn’t mean we can go without preparation, can we?”  
“No, but at least stop eating me out,” Hyojin muttered, tensing up when Seungjun moved the finger, he didn’t take out yet, against his prostate again.  
“Aw, are you lonely up there?”  
“And what if I am?” Hyojin pouted.  
“Don’t worry, you won’t be lonely for long,” Seungjun promised, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on Hyojin’s cheek before grabbing the lube and leaning back again.  
He retracted his finger and covered a few of them in a layer of lube, warming it up a bit before bringing his hand back down between Hyojin’s cheeks, slowly dragging his digits along the muscles.  
It was already slightly loosened so Seungjun went ahead and pushed two of his fingers in. He let Hyojin have a moment to breathe before he started to scissor his fingers, slowly moving them in and out at the same time.  
He fucked his fingers in and out at a steady pace for a while before he added a third, adding a bit more of a stretch as he continued his movement. 

Hyojin whined lowly when Seungjun retracted his fingers once again, leaving him feeling empty. Though Seungjun loved to just marvel at how Hyojin looked, he couldn’t deny his own want, so he grabbed the bottle of lube once again.  
He squeezed some of it out, spreading it over his dick as well as adding some more onto Hyojin’s hole before he aligned himself with the older.  
Easily, he could bury himself in Hyojin in one go, leaning down to Hyojin once he bottomed out.  
Having Seungjun in proper reach again made Hyojin wrap his arms around the other’s neck, pulling his head down to connect their lips again, licking into Seungjun’s mouth hungrily.  
“I love you,” Hyojin whispered against Seungjun’s lips, clawing his hands into the other’s hair, keeping him close.  
“I love you too,” Seungjun smiled, pulling his hips back only to push in again, keeping a calm pace for the beginning, only slowly increasing the speed.

Neither of them held back their sound, not seeing the need to. Hyojin simply let his jaw go slack, every little moan escaping his mouth that came with Seungjun’s movement. Seungjun was biting his lip slightly but that didn’t stop the noises much.  
Hyojin’s hands wandered from the back of Seungjun’s head to his upper back, pulling the other down further while burying his face in Seungjun's shoulder. 

"Seungjun," Hyojin mumbled, loosening his hold a bit and letting himself fall fully onto the mattress again. “Can we hold hands?” His voice wavered slightly, causing Seungjun to sit up.  
He did as asked without hesitation and intertwined their fingers, looking at Hyojin who was tearing up.  
“Why are you crying? Does anything hurt?” he asked in a gentle voice, using his other hand to cup Hyojin’s cheek.  
The other shook his head in denial. “No,” Hyojin smiled “I’m just happy.”  
Seungjun returned the smile, carefully kissing away the stray tears making their way down Hyojin’s cheeks. “Me too,” he told him before locking their lips again. “You’re the best husband a man could wish for,” he mumbled when they parted.  
“Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?”  
“Pretty sure.”  
Hyojin couldn’t help rolling his eyes in a playful manner before pulling Seungjun into a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even though it took me long enough to get this sequel-like thing finished :')
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to Fae for helping me and chaining me to work every now and then :D
> 
> see yall next time,  
> Phi~


End file.
